


You're Just My Type (You Have a Pulse and You Are Breathing)

by Aria_Masterson1153



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: #prideofscottsdaleAZ, Anal Sex, Babcock is intuitive, But he's like that off the ice too, Chuky is the villain we all hate (and love), Cumshot, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, Light Manipulation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Set during their Rookie season, Sexually suggestive snapchats of bananas, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, game play, of the sexual kind, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Masterson1153/pseuds/Aria_Masterson1153
Summary: MitchOMG is this why you were off during practice????? You SO have a bro-boner for Chuky. That’s fucking gloriousAustonThat’s not it at all. Just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.MitchBecause you were dreaming about Chuky LOL(In which Chuky proposes a threesome; Mitch cheers, and Auston becomes perpetually flustered.)





	1. Chapter 1

**October 22 nd.**

It was finally here. The day that he added months in advance to the calendar app on his iPhone. A simultaneous feeling of excitement and dread settled in his stomach as he thought to what today would bring.

It would be his first time seeing Matthew Tkachuk since the unofficial draft party, where in Auston’s completely unbiased opinion; they didn’t leave on the best terms. Okay, sure, he was still bitter about not leaving with Chuky once the night was over, but he was totally mature enough to admit that it was not at all clouding his opinion of his former teammate and friend.

It just… _stung,_ was all.

And it was that residual bitterness that had him thrown off during morning practice. Completing his passes just that millisecond too slow, delaying the timing of the entire play. After the thirteenth pass that didn’t connect, Babs called his entire line over.

Auston tried to focus on the present, because the last thing he wanted was to be yelled at by Babs while sporting a blank stare. He knew, better than most; Babs had absolutely no problem with scratching the number one pick for a game if he deemed fit.

“Boys, what the fuck’s happening out there?” Babs said levelly as he glared at him, Nylander, and Hyman.

Auston could see the wheels turning in his coach’s head. The reluctance on brought on by bunching three rookies on the same line was so far out of Babcock’s character, and Auston knew they were all under further scrutiny for it. Especially because they were the Leaf’s first line. When they worked, they _worked_ , but when they slipped, the caution always edged back into Babs’ character.

Auston glanced over to Hyman and Nylander, whose heads were turned towards the ice, not meeting his, or Babcock’s stare. He knew why. And he appreciated them for it. The rookie camaraderie was present, with the rest of the line knowing exactly who was fucking everything up: him. The fact that they weren’t ratting him out to get themselves in the clear was something he respected about his teammates.

He looked back at Babs. He was sure Babs knew it was solely him responsible as well. “Sorry Coach, just having an off day,” he mumbled as he glanced away from the group.

“Was it the game last night?” Babs questioned directly. “If you’re hiding an injury-“

“No, no-“ Auston began, cutting off his coach. “I’m completely fine, just having a hard time getting into game mode,” Auston admitted honestly.

Babs nodded in response. “Well you’ve got another-“ he glanced at his watch, “-9 hours to get into it. That starts now.” He clasped Auston’s shoulder. Which is what Auston loved most about Babs; he didn’t pry when he didn’t need to. He made his concern known, and dropped it after his point was made.

Glancing back at the rest of the players who were half-heartedly trying to immerse themselves in drills, Babs yelled out. “This isn’t a fucking off-day boys, show some fucking life! Let’s go, boys!”

It snapped the rest of the players into gear, pushing their tight muscles through the offensive drills. Auston skated towards the back of the group, gathering himself before he had to perform some magic in front of his teammates so they wouldn’t end the practice with bag skates.

He watched as a familiar, lanky frame glided towards his position at the back of the group. Mitch lightly bumped his shoulder, apprehensive of Auston’s reaction. Auston sighed. After all, it wasn’t his boyfriend’s fault that Chuky was back in town. Or that Babs had just chewed him out for being distracted by the aforementioned problem.

“Hey Mitchy,” he murmured, bumping him back.

He was rewarded with a blinding smile that significantly lifted the knots in his stomach. “You good, bro?” He cheerily asked, though Auston could clearly distinguish the concern present in his revealing eyes.

“Bro?” Auston sarcastically questioned, rolling his eyes.

“ _Bro_.” Mitch confirmed, smirking back at him. Auston watched as he wiped some sweat off his nose, and the way his eyes slightly crossed inwards as they tracked his hand’s movement.

Auston couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. His goofy, lovable boyfriend could put him in a good mood when no one else could. “Speaking in terms of ‘bro,’ I’m okay, just having a bit of an off day.”

His goofy smirk matched Mitch’s, and for a moment he forgot about the anxiety he was experiencing about tonight. Nothing could beat this, playing his favourite sport with his favourite guy.

“Okay, let me know though; I’m really good with feelings and shit, I’m practically a therapist,” Mitch said in what Auston hoped was a mock-serious tone.

“I can tell,” Auston deadpanned.

It was within seconds that Auston was laughing at Mitch’s affronted expression. “ _Excuse_ me, Zombie Matthews. Who was the person that pulled your emotionless stubborn head out of your ass about your feelings for me?” Mitch’s features perked up in mischief, as he continued his response. “Of course, I replaced your head with my-“

“ _Mitch,_ ” Auston groaned as he felt himself blush. Mitch had no filter at the best of times, so when he was actively trying to embarrass him? Auston’s face couldn’t have been redder.

“Auston,” he intoned exaggeratedly back to him as he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Sex is a natural thing,” he grinned mischievously as he realized their teammates were starting to pay more attention to their little bubble.

Auston continued to blush and forced his eyes forward, to where the pack of players had dwindled down monumentally. He and Mitch were the next pair to complete the 2-on-1 offensive drill.

“Okay how about this,” Mitch began, capturing Auston’s attention once again. “If I score, you’ll come over to my place after the game, and if you score…well, you still come over to my place.”

Auston smiled despite his sour mood. “Either way, I lose?”

Mitch grinned back at him, and bumped his shoulder against Auston’s. “Whatever you say, Aus.”

“Come on loverboys,” Willy called from behind them, as he jokingly swatted at their ankles with his stick. “You’ve got a drill to run,” he said as he gestured towards Babs, who had his whistle ready for the next pair.

Before Auston and Mitch readied them in the start position, Babs blew his whistle impatiently. Auston’s quads involuntarily sprang into action at the sound of the whistle, a near independent reflex. Auston evaded Gardiner with some fancy stickwork, saucing it back to Mitch. Mitch dangled, and wristed it back as they continued to move down towards the net.

He watched for Andersen’s tells as his eyes tracked the movement of the puck between Auston and Mitch. When he watched Freddy's shoulder drop, he immediately whacked the puck to Mitch’s stick, setting up a beautiful one-timer that slipped past Freddy’s left glove.

He skated towards Mitch and gave him a soft fist-bump, their own private celly.

“Nice pass bro,” Mitch nodded to him as they skated towards centre ice, where the rest of the team was getting ready for their post-practice talk.

Auston rolled his eyes fondly. “Bro is not becoming a thing, Mitchell.”

Auston got a scoff in return. “The full name? Oh, I’m so scared.” Mitch laughed lightly. “Bro is _already_ a thing.”

They listened to Babs begin their preparatory talk before they left for their pre-game naps. “Okay boys, Calgary is a face we’ve seen before,” he started, and Auston hesitated in reminding Babs that their entire 1st line was playing against Calgary for the first time in their NHL career. “They’re coming off two losses, so expect a strong start from them. Hang on throughout the first, and we’ll wear ‘em out in the second.”

Players were nodding along, as if this was the first they’d heard about Calgary’s losing streak; they totally weren’t notified by the sportsnet app on their phones.

“We have people we all need to be watching out for tonight,” he glanced around the half-circle of players. “Elliot’s been having a decent stretch, regardless of the losses, so we need to keep putting pressure on him tonight. Ugly goals are gonna win us this game boys.”

Auston knew that they would have to be screening Elliot the whole game, meaning that the game would start to get chippy. Auston’s stomach clenched as he thought of getting into it with Chuky around the net.

“And that kid, what’s his name-“ Babs snapped his fingers as he thought aloud, looking around the room for suggestions.

“Tkachuk?” Mo suggested, and Auston felt his entire body tense at the mention of the name. He quickly shot a worried glance over to Mitch, whose attention was focused solely on Babs.

“Tkachuk?” Babs repeated. “He’s a pest. We know his type. Ignore him, and you take away his strength.” He shook his head as if Tkachuk’s name wasn’t even on his list right now.

Auston wasn’t sure why his eye twitched. He _knew_ Chuky, knew that he was capable of so much more than Babcock was giving him credit for. Looking around the room at some of the pinched expressions, he could tell he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

“Bennett!” Babcock snapped his fingers in triumph, and began to quickly dissect his playing style and how it would most effectively shut down.

Babs ended his talk as he could see the focus disappearing from their eyes. “Alright boys,” he sighed, “get a good meal and rest. We’ve got a tough game ahead of us tonight.” Babs said seriously, nodded once before skating off the ice, heading to his office.

The players dispersed, heading to the locker room. It didn’t take long for that familiar presence at his side to return. “Come to mine?” Mitch questioned, referring to the condo his parents had bought him so he didn’t have drive back up to Thornhill after late games.

Auston hesitated. Not that he didn’t want to nap with his boyfriend; there would be little that could beat that actually, but he knew he needed mental preparation for tonight, the kind he could only acquire with complete silence. 

“I kinda need to pump myself up for this one Mitchy, it’d probably be a good idea to go to my place today,” he said softly as he squeezed Mitch’s wrist, when he saw how Mitch’s face had fallen in disappointment.

“Yeah of course, I’ll see you before the game then,” Mitch nodded in a false cheery mood, and headed into the dressing room without him.

Auston decided to stick around after practice for a bit, losing himself as he glided in smooth arcs across the ice. Closing his eyes he imagined that he was floating on the surface of a pool. His feet subconsciously kept his body upright, and he lost himself in the feeling of just _being._

He knew it was overly dramatic, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous for tonight. It would be the first time he would play across from the winger who helped cement Auston's name in U.S Junior hockey.

And he just _had_ a feeling that Chuky wouldn’t be nearly as shy as Auston would be in this reunion.

He shook his head, shaking himself out of his thoughts, and realized his feet were still independently carrying him down the ice, because his head sure as hell wasn’t instructing them to.

By the time he’d ripped himself away from the comfort of the ice and towards the showers, he realized that everyone had already cleared out. He peered around the locker room, shocked. He must’ve been on the ice much longer than he thought.

He took a wide turn across the room to get to his stall, still taking great care to not step on the logo on the floor in the middle of the dressing room. Just because no one was there to watch him, didn’t mean he was going to be an idiot and jinx the team.

He took the shortest shower of his life, the silence in the showers more eerie than anything. He’d been forced to watch way too many horror movies with Mitch, and he knew how well his current location boded for murder scenes. He was _not_ about to become the first character to die in a shitty crime drama show.

Toweling himself off, he threw his clothes on his still damp body. He needed to relax, for fuck’s sake. There was no reason to be panicking _yet_. Auston knew that Calgary had a game the previous night, there was no way they’d be here before midday. So, taking the coward’s way out, he decided to leave that topic of thought to a later time, when he could obsess over it in the comfort of his parent’s house.

He grabbed his keys, hat, and phone out of his locker and started towards the player exit, into the private lot. He pushed open the exit, and squinted at the brightness, his tired eyes protesting the intensity of the sunshine. He fixed his cap and began to walk towards his car.

It only took him 5 seconds of walking before he froze in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

A sight that he was sorely unprepared for. Matthew Tkachuk, walking towards the Mastercard Centre, carrying his hockey bag, a delighted grin lifting his features as he spotted Auston, still grounded in his position.

He watched as the same saunter carried Chuky towards him. He had his hair grown out, a style that Auston had always secretly loved. He chirped him excessively when Chuky was rocking the ‘fuckboy haircut,’ as their U.S teammates had referred to it.

His skin was finally clearing up, making him look more mature. As if he needed help with that. At 6’2 and 205 lbs, combined with his innate ability to _actually_ grow and retain facial hair, Chuky needed no additional help in the matter. Auston swallowed to himself when he remembered just what exactly was contained under those clothes; the solid, sculpted planes of his torso, and the divots in his spine that Auston had fit his pointer fingers into as Matt slowly fucked into his body. The way those muscles tensed and relaxed as waves of pleasure ran through his body.

It was then that Auston gave himself the mental equivalent to slap in the face. Why was he still thinking of him in that way? It had meant nothing to Tkachuk, who had more than worked his way through a fair share of his U.S teammates.

It had taken some time, but Auston finally was left with no choice other than bending to the clear will of Chuky’s many flirtatious gestures and statements; a facet of his charm, Auston guessed. No one could evade his confidence and charms for long. Chuky’s tenacious will and cocky demeanor ensured that.

He attempted to rein his body back under control of his mind, willing the flush in his cheeks to cease. His eyes flickered to the pavement before meeting Chuky’s eyes briefly; the same shy reaction that Chuky’s presence had branded into his mental hardwiring. He couldn’t believe he was acting like this, like a 12 year old girl meeting Justin Bieber. He’d _met_ Justin Bieber, for fuck’s sake; and he wasn’t nearly as overwhelmed as he was now.

He comforted himself by blaming it as a shock to his system. He assumed Calgary’s flight was getting in later, not directly in time with their (very) early morning practice. He looked behind Chuky for the coach bus that was sure to be there, transporting the rest of the Flames team. When he saw the empty lot; save for a black SUV, he again met Chuky’s eyes.

“You here by yourself?” Auston questioned, his voice slightly gravelly from the yelling at practice.

Chuky let out a short laugh in response. “You know, I was wondering what your first words back to me would be,” he laughed again, his slightly chapped lips pulling into a wide, amused smile. “I don’t think I ever would have predicted that.”

His cheeks blushed further, and by the lowering of Chuky’s eyes, he definitely noticed. His smile turned nearly predatory once he realized his advantage, and Auston _so_ did not want to get into the way stomach tightened at the first glance of that smirk. Though Auston was slightly taller than Chuky, the suffocation of his strong presence made him feel closer to 5”.

“Your team’s not with you,” Auston hedged, trying to rid the tension that had suddenly clouded the air.

“Observant,” Chuky’s voice was smooth in its sarcasm, “good to know that hasn’t left since I saw you last.”

Auston remembers it perfectly, partying together after draft day, the way Chuky’s large hands felt around his hips as he maneuvered around Auston at the bar with fleeting touches that branded Auston’s skin. The way Chuky’s eyes locked on Auston’s throat just that little bit too long as he took a long pull from his beer.

The look, and the wink, sent in his direction as Chuky left with the guy who had been ogling him the whole night. Auston remembered shooting a glance at the guy; out of stupidity, or just sheer self-loathing; he _had_ to see what he looked like.

Auston had focused on the expression on his face instead, and recognized the blissful, shocked, and slightly awed expression the guy was sporting. Auston was sure he had donned the exact same expression once. The vacancy of the guy’s eyes spoke of his happiness being noticed by Matthew. Auston of all people knew the power that Chuky’s attention provided; it was intoxicating, the fearlessness it evoked.

He was jerked back into the present as he watched Chuky’s smirk evened, morphing into an amused smile. Auston realized belatedly that he must have been staring him blankly a bit too long.

“I want to get an early skate in before practice, I’m still a bit tight from the game last night,” Chuky explained as he shifted his hockey bag on his shoulders, illuminating the stiffness in his torso.

Auston nodded, glancing around at the arena around him. It was a place he’d been in countless times now, yet he was looking at it as if he were a rookie at his first training camp. He knew his diversion tactics weren’t the smartest move, but he honestly didn’t see himself with any other choice. 

He’d watched the game the previous night, tensed as he watched the cross-check after the whistle from Chuky, and the resulting dog pile. He glanced down at Chuky’s hand wrapped around the strap of his hockey bag, eyes pinching at the sight of the faint bruising and discoloration on his knuckles. It was a harsh reality check when he remembered that they weren’t playing in age group competitions anymore. There were guys that could inflict serious damage on them, especially players like Chuky.

Chuky’s eyes followed Auston’s eyes down to his hand, and loosened his grip on the strap, bringing his arm to rest at his side. He softly laughed. “Caught the game?”

He ignored Chuky’s attempt to divert attention away from his injured hands. “Chuky, are you good?” He questioned quietly, lifting his eyes to meet the already staring eyes of Chuky.

Auston watched as they softened for a moment before lighting up with mischief. “It’s all right, I’ve got soft mitts of the ice,” he said through a suggestive smirk.

Auston scoffed at the blatant deflection, rolling his eyes to buy himself time.

Chuky didn’t miss a beat to Auston’s reaction, responding: “what, were they a bit too rough for your liking?” His warm breath washed over Auston’s chin—and when did he get so close? He’d been standing within shoulder distance only moments ago.

His hand reached out to smooth over the jut of Auston’s hip, leaving a searing brand into his skin with the gentle press of his fingers. “I can be gentler next time,” he whispered, smirking as he took in Auston’s flustered expression.

“I-I,” Auston stuttered, caught in Chuky’s unflinching stare, dominating in its confidence. “Mitch, I-I’m with Mitch.”

There was a moment’s pause, before Chuky looked back at Auston thoughtfully. “Huh.” He nodded his head, looking slightly impressed. “That’s kinda hot.”

Auston nodded dazedly, his head turned into a jumble of thoughts.

Chuky’s face puckered for a moment in thought, and then he chuckled quietly. “Well bring him then, if you need moral support while I fuck you into another dimension.” He said smoothly, eye contact still locked.

Auston sputtered, he wasn’t sure who he was more outraged with; Chuky for propositioning a threesome after being in Toronto for mere _hours_ , or himself, for allowing himself the full body shiver the statement evoked.

“Dude,” Auston began hoarsely, “I’m in a relationship, there’s no way Mitch would go for it.”

Which, honestly? Wasn’t a ‘no.’

Judging by the heightened state of Chuky’s smirk, he knew it too. He only chuckled in response, looking at Auston expectantly.

Until it occurred to Auston.

Chucky and Mitch were teammates for the London Knights.

“You-didn’t-?” He didn’t mean to phrase it as a question, but he couldn’t quite believe it himself.

Chuky’s smile was deadly. It was answer enough.

Though he knew it was insane, he couldn’t help the streak of desire that coiled through his stomach at the thought of his boyfriend with Chuky. It was a frankly bizarre connection they all shared, borne out of Chuky’s insatiable lust for sex.

“If it helps,” Chuky began, ripping Auston out of his delirious mental chatter, “you were always the one I had to work hardest for. The most rewarding,” he spoke as he curled his hand around Auston’s waist.

Auston swallowed as he felt the grip tightening. “He didn’t beg as much as you did,” he leaned into Auston’s neck as he whispered, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. “Didn’t beg me to keep fucking him until I made him scream,” he nipped Auston’s earlobe, and Auston inhaled sharply as his stomach dropped.

Auston forcefully exhaled as Chuky leaned back to a more manageable distance. He was sure his face was beet red at this point, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move away from this disaster of a situation.

“He was definitely a very good fuck, one I would definitely repeat.” His smile snared Auston’s breath. “Which is why it would be hot; take it from me, after all, I’ve fucked both of you.” He said matter-of-factly.

“You are such a fucking slut,” Auston spat as he tried to deal with the overwhelming variations of frustration he was experiencing.

“Takes one to know one, Matty,” Chuky replied easily, brushing his fingertips over Auston’s forearm. “And I happen to know you are one, and Mitch-“ he cut off as he laughed lightly, “well, we both know what Mitchy’s like.”

Auston ripped his forearm away from Chuky’s reach, trying to put as much distance between them as he could. He couldn’t fucking _think_ , with Chuky’s irresistibly deadly presence. “Don’t talk about Mitch like that,” he seethed, funneling his tension into anger. If anything, it at least made him believe that he wasn’t that big of an ass of himself.

Chuky laughed, clearly expecting his response. “And why shouldn’t I? I can guarantee you that I’ve fucked him as many times as you have,” he gave Auston a quick once over, “or maybe even more. It sure did get lonely up at London, especially during the winter.” He said as his smirk turned sly.

It was then that a thought developed in Auston’s head, both infuriating and more than slightly disappointing. If this fucker was only trying to get in his head before the game tonight, and this entire conversation was only being used to throw him off his game, Auston was going to fucking kill him.

“Matthew,” he began seriously, and noticed how Chuky straightened at the use of his first name. “I swear to god, if this is you fucking with me before the game, that’s low, even for you,” he said as his eyes dropped involuntarily to the pavement.

So he obviously missed the way Chuky’s eyes pinched unattractively, and the way his mouth formed a soft ‘O.’ He regained his composure as he looked away from Auston’s slightly cowering form as he ran a ragged hand through his overgrown hair.

“Man that’s fucked up,” Chuky began loudly. “That you think I would-?” He cut himself off as he shook his head. “I’ve known you since I was 14, man. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Auston met his eyes briefly, and saw the earnestness in them. He nodded his head mutely. “I just don’t know with you anymore.” He said softly, scuffing his shoes on the pavement.

“You do,” Chuky began, sighing. “Same guy, same interests,” he said as he sent a wink in Auston’s direction, “different city.”

“I know, but-“

“But nothing,” Chuky cut off, looking Auston dead in the eye. “Those interests include the both of you. I’m game, Mitchy’s game—it’s all riding on you.” Auston watched as Chuky’s lips lifted, finding the ironic humour in the last part of his statement. “You still have my number, it’s in your power to let me know what you’ve decided.”

Auston straightened as he realized what Chuky was insinuating. It _was_ his decision to make. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Mitch, and he knew that out of all of them, he would take the least convincing. Glancing over at Chuky, he couldn’t believe Mitch was easier for this than Chuky was.

He watched in near slow motion as Chuky moved closer to him, cupping his hand around Auston’s neck. He felt like a bystander in the interaction, a strange out of body experience as he felt Chuky’s hand slide around the back of his neck.

He smelled Chuky’s stupid banana body wash that Auston bought him as a joke for his birthday. The birthday that was nearly 11 months ago, even before they were drafted. He felt his eyebrows raise of their own accord.

“Don’t psych yourself out Matty, you and I both know it will be fucking hot,” Chuky murmured seductively as he lightly squeezed the junction between Auston’s neck and shoulder.

“And Mitch?” Auston managed to squeak out.

Chuky’s eyebrows rose suggestively. “Something tells me he’s not going to be able to get much out in between those fucking sexy moans he can never control.”

That pretty much confirmed it then.

They had slept together multiple times, and knowing Mitch’s recations like he obviously did, he knew that Mitch _clearly_ enjoyed it. He wasn’t sure why an amused smirk was pulling at his features, only that it was his body’s natural response to Chuky’s statement.

Chuky smiled in response, a genuine one that made Auston’s stomach clench. He could barely handle him when he was cocky, he didn’t know what to do with Chuky’s authentic expression.

“So listen,” Chuky began, the smile still locked in place, still doing funny things to Auston’s stomach and self-restraint in general. “I was actually serious about that skate, I should probably get going,” he trailed off, scratching behind his neck. “Unless you want to join me?”

He allowed himself 10 seconds of self-indulgence.

Imagined what it would be like, just skating lazy laps around the ice, sending saucers across the ice to create crazy plays that would surely never see ice-time. A quiet, no-pressure practice that would let them click again instantaneously, as they had in their many U.S campaigns.

_He was sure he’d taken much longer than 10 seconds._

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Chuky,” he whispered delicately as he met Chuky’s eyes.

“Right, yeah, of course,” Chuky softly laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I’m gonna—“ he wordlessly jerked his thumb towards the back entrance to the rink.

Auston nodded in response, and watched as Chuky hiked his hockey bag higher on his shoulder.

“I’ll, uh, see you tonight?” Auston didn’t know why he phrased it as a question. There was no way Chuky would be scratched for the game, especially when the game was being broadcasted on Hockey Night in Canada.

His not-question received a quiet snicker in response. “That all depends on you, man,” Chuky answered confidently, detecting the not-question for what it was; absolutely a question. He reached for Auston’s wrist and gave it a light squeeze. Auston raised his eyes, and met Chuky’s, mid-stare. “Seriously, let me know, okay?”

Auston nodded carefully, and with one last squeeze, Chuky was making his way towards the player entrance of the rink.

Frozen in his spot, it took him a moment to recognize that he could still hear Chuky’s voice, intermingled with Babs’. He glanced over to find them in the middle of a friendly conversation. He wasn’t aware Chuky knew Babs.

Auston didn’t, before coming to Toronto.

He watched as Chuky laughed at something Babs said to him. “Nah Mike, I’m not that stupid,” he laughed as he responded.

Auston could only guess what they were talking about.

“That’s Mr. Babcock to you now, kiddo,” Babs said gruffly, but he recognized the look he gave Chuky, being on the receiving end of it many times already. The pinched eyes that reinforced his tone, but the small, fond quirk to his lips that spoke of his affection to him.

They knew each other, and quite well. Auston thought back to what Babs said about Tkachuk at the end of practice, and how he dismissed him completely. Auston was sure there was more to the story than Babs was letting on.

“Right, Mr. Babcock, how could I forget,” Chuky responded with fond sarcasm, and they both dissolved into light laughter.

Auston intently listened on the rest of their conversation, way past the point of pretending he wasn’t the most obvious eavesdropper in existence. When they said their goodbyes, Chuky spared him one last smirk before heading inside. The cockiness in the smirk told Auston exactly what he needed to know. Though Auston had the advantage of choice, Chuky had all of the cards in his hand, and was playing them very intelligently.

Babs spotted him as he turned around, walking over to him with long, confident strides. He hoped that he wasn’t in shit for staying so long after practice. Realistically, he should have been eating his pre-nap meal by now, and evidently he was behind schedule. After everything with Chuky, he didn’t know if he could deal with getting chewed out by Babs again.

“Hey Coach,” Auston began, taking the initiative on his imminent roasting. Honestly, he felt so tired all of a sudden, and his bed was calling to him in a way he couldn’t say no to.

“Aus, what’s up? You’re never here this late after practice,” Babs spoke knowingly, getting straight to the point as always.

“Uh,” he tried to come up with something to distract from the fact that he’d been talking to Chuky for nearly an hour outside the rink. “Y’know, just catching up with Chuky for a bit,” he laughed nervously, waiting to get chewed out for fraternizing with the enemy.

Instead, Babs nodded in response. “You guys were in the U.S development program for a while together, right?” He questioned.

“Yeah,” Auston replied quietly, trying to mask his shock. “Since we were fourteen.”

“Good kid,” Babs nodded sharply. “Good offensive vision, a big body around the net.”

And fuck if Auston didn’t know just how big his body was. His mind taunted him with memories of his sweat slicked skin rubbing against Auston’s.

“Good protection of the puck,” Babs continued. Auston glanced up to find Babs leveling him with a serious stare. “An effective _agitator,_ a physically dominating winger _._ ” Babs finished, still maintaining his stare, lips pinching together.

And Auston wasn’t an idiot, he could discern what Babs was really trying to say.

_Watch out for Matthew Tkachuk._

Babs wanted him to be careful, knew how effective Chuky was at getting under player’s skin. Auston knew that it was coming from good intentions, but he still bristled slightly at Babs’ comment.

Why?

He wasn’t quite ready to admit to himself that Chuky may have already gotten under his.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  sexual tension+a groupchat+ suggestive snapchats of bananas= a threesome (eventually)  
>   
> Auston and Mitch have feels. Auston feels strongly about Skittles.  
> 

  
Auston sluggishly walked into the house he shared with his parents, dropping his keys on the counter, a subconscious action more out of habit than anything. He made a beeline for the kitchen, needing something to satisfy the post-practice hunger.  
  
He settled on Gatorade and some egg whites, turning on the stove as he quickly peeked at his phone.  
  
His eyes narrowed when he saw two new messages. He could only guess who they were from. He unlocked his phone, and saw that he had new texts from both Mitch and Chuky. Assuming that Mitch was the safer option of the two, he opened Mitch’s text first.  
  
Suffice to say, he immediately regretted it.  
  
**Mitch**  
_If it makes any difference, I’m totally down._  
  
Auston’s jaw clenched as he gripped phone in anger. Fucking Chuky and his loose fucking mouth.  
  
**Auston**  
_There’s nothing to be down for, it’s not happening._  
  
He heatedly opened Chuky’s text next, ready to give him an earful for being such a fucking asshole.  
  
**Chuky**  
_Good seeing you again buddy, hopefully I’ll be seeing you after the game too. ;)_  
  
And then there was another text from him, sent a couple of minutes later.  
  
**Chuky**  
_Btw I told Mitch, don’t kill me_  
  
He found himself subconsciously tightening his clutch on his phone, and roughly shoved his egg whites around in the pan. He tried to cool down before he did something really stupid, like calling Chuky and giving him a real piece of his mind.  
  
**Auston**  
_You’re such a fucking asshole, thanks for that_  
  
Auston’s phone buzzed simultaneously with two new messages from Chuky and Mitch.  
  
**Chuky**  
_Yeah yeah, love you too sunshine <3_  
  
**Auston**  
_Don’t you have a skate to do? You’re gonna need all the help you can get tonight._  
  
He waited a moment for Chuky’s response, figuring he actually listened to what Auston had to say for once and dropped it. He switched conversations, bracing himself for whatever shitstorm Mitch had concocted.  
  
**Mitch**  
_OMG is this why you were off during practice????? You SO have a bro-boner for Chuky. That’s fucking glorious_  
  
Auston could practically hear the glee in his voice. Fuck, he was so screwed.  
  
**Auston**  
_That’s not it at all. Just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night._  
  
Mitch’s reply was immediate.  
  
**Mitch**  
_Because you were dreaming about Chuky LOL_  
  
Auston rolled his eyes, wondering how his boyfriend was cool with this at all.  
  
**Auston**  
_Mitch,_ he texted back, deflecting his boyfriend’s (true) thoughts.  
  
**Mitch**  
_Auston,_ was the reply. _And Matthew, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-I-N-G_  
  
Auston couldn’t believe he was really having this conversation with his boyfriend.  
  
**Auston**  
_Kising? It’s spelled with two s’s dumbass_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Don’t deflect baby, I know your tactics by now. ;)_ And before Auston could formulate a response, Mitch texted him again.  
  
**Mitch**  
_Does he know?_  
  
Auston didn’t even question how quickly his boyfriend had figured him out. He knew that he wasn’t the best at shielding his emotions.  
  
**Auston**  
_He had that stupid smirk he always has, so I’d go with a solid yes on that one_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Well, at least your pride’s already fucked, might as well say yes_  
  
Auston rolled his eyes down at his phone, he already knew that Chuky and Mitch were a deadly combo on the ice, he just hadn’t predicted it to translate to off the ice as well.  
  
**Auston**  
_Not exactly inspiring confidence Mitchy_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Talk to Chuky then, I’m sure he has more than enough to inspire you ;))_  
  
**Auston**  
_You do realize you’re pushing your boyfriend to talk to another guy, right?_  
  
This was his last attempt to get Mitch to see reason. When the response came just as quick as the others, Auston sighed as he gave up. He knew there would be no rational way to get Mitch to see how fucking crazy this entire situation was.  
  
**Mitch**  
_It’s fucking Chuky man, nut up or shut up_  
  
**Auston**  
_That’s exactly what I’m trying to do, shut this whole thing up_  
  
**Mitch**  
_But then u wont get to nut ;)_  
  
Auston nearly dropped his phone. He was torn between laughing at his boyfriend’s frankly embarrassing attempt at flirting, and turning his phone off altogether.  
  
**Auston**  
_Babe, I really wonder why I’m with you sometimes_  
  
Mitch’s reply was sent within seconds of receiving Auston’s text.  
  
**Mitch**  
_Because I can make you smile, like I know you’re doing rn :D_  
  
Auston immediately pursed his lips, trying to dampen the smile he didn’t even know was stretching across his features. He put his phone down for a moment as he scooped his eggs onto a plate. Trying not to actually burn down the house this time, he shut off the stove, grabbed his Gatorade and headed upstairs to his room.  
  
**Auston**  
_I’m doing the complete opposite of smiling right now_  
  
He typed back slowly as he juggled everything in his hands, kicking his door open as he kept his eyes on his phone. He haphazardly dumped everything onto his nightstand, quickly taking off his shirt and pants, and crawled under the covers. He didn’t care if he even ate the eggs; they were honestly just a formality at this point so he wouldn’t feel guilty later on tonight.  
  
He picked up his phone, and involuntarily felt his lips quirk when he saw a new text notification from Mitch. He opened it, and promptly dropped it onto his stomach in shock.  
  
**Mitch**

 _Liar liar pants on fire. You know what happens to naughty liars, Chuky spanks them. ;)_  
  
Thankfully he’d already put down his food. Otherwise he was sure he’d be wearing his eggs. His mind teased him with images of Chuky spanking him, his roughly calloused hands that would send hard, stinging smacks until Auston’s cheeks were hot and red. Looking over to find Mitch watching him get smacked, leisurely jerking himself as he watched Auston in such a compromising position.  
  
That _fucker._  
  
Mitch knew exactly which of Auston’s buttons to press, and he clearly wasn’t above playing dirty to get what he wanted. He could practically picture the smug smirk Mitch would definitely be wearing after he sent the text.  
  
**Auston**  
_You are a horrible person and you know it. Now I REALLY don’t know why I keep you around_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Duh, because of my shining personality and super toned manly body_  
  
Auston was grinning like a maniac before the next message even came in.  
  
**Mitch**  
_I also give really good head_  
  
At that text Auston actually laughed aloud, shaking his head to himself.  
  
**Auston**  
_Really, I would have never guessed_  
  
He let his phone sit on his duvet covered chest as he leaned over to grab his plate of eggs. His appetite lightened significantly as he talked to Mitch, and he ended up scarfing down the eggs in between sips of Gatorade.  
  
When he finished his light recovery meal, he rolled back onto his side, checking his phone. He had two notifications from Mitch, a text and a snapchat.  
  
He opened the text first, a smile returning to his face.  
  
**Mitch**  
_You heading to sleep soon?_  
  
He quickly replied, fingers flying over the touchscreen of his iPhone.  
  
**Auston**  
_Yeah, just in bed now_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Alright, sweet dreams babe, dream of me and Chuky ;)_  
  
Auston rolled his eyes at that, not even moving his fingers to respond. Instead, he opened his snapchat, sincerely hoping that Mitch didn’t send him some of his signature snapchat dick pics in revenge for staying at his parent’s house. Auston realized early into the relationship that it was Mitch’s favourite payback when he didn’t get what he wanted. He knew he surely wouldn’t be getting any sleep if there were fresh dick pics on his phone. Instead, it was the same picture that he just uploaded to his story, a picture of three slightly bruised bananas on his countertop.  
  
It was the caption that had Auston frozen in surprise.  
  
“ _What a lovely threesome!_ ”  
  
Auston couldn’t believe his eyes. Was Mitch fucking serious? He was slightly mollified when he realized it was Mitch’s private account, and not his public one.  
  
Refusing to send Mitch the freaked out response he was surely waiting on, he ignored the photo. He instead tinkered around on snapchat a bit more before he needed to go to sleep; updating himself on a few of his buddy’s lives by watching their stories.  
  
Until he came across Chuky’s profile. His eyes zeroed in on the profile, and his story; that was updated, and oh so easy for him to watch. After a few seconds of mental deliberation, he pressed on Chuky’s story icon.  
  
The first picture was tame enough, a picture of the CN Tower creeping through multiple skyscraper silhouettes, most likely taken on his drive from Pearson Airport to their hotel. The caption said “ _#19 back in the #6ix_.”  
  
Auston smirked to himself when he thought about how long it must have taken Chuky to come up with that. He already had the chirps on the tip of his tongue, but was brought back to reality when he realized what texting Chuky meant right now.  
  
Sighing audibly, he tapped his phone’s screen to move onto the second part of Chuky’s story. It was a video this time, of him eating…was that a fucking _banana_? His eyes locked on the video, watching it intently. He had to watch it at least 5 times before he could focus on anything other than Chuky’s impish smirk as he took a massive bite out of the banana, practically deepthroating it on the first bite.  
  
Auston scanned the background of the video, noting that Chuky was still at the Mastercard Centre, presumably just finishing his skate. And the caption…oh fuck, the caption.  
  
“ _Getting ready for tonight… #budsvsflames_ ”  
  
Auston fucking knew that wasn’t directed towards the game at all, knew that it was purely for his benefit. Well, message fucking received; Auston’s hands were sweating again.  
  
Those two…they were going to be the death of him, he would put money on it at this point.  
  
Scandalized, Auston realized that Chuky only had one snapchat account; his public one. His life was thrust out into the public once he started seriously playing hockey; because of his dad, so he obviously saw no reason as to why he should have a private one.  
  
Meaning any of his family, friends, or fans would see him eating that banana like the whore he was. And obviously, not even consider the lack of innocence in something as simple as eating a banana.  
  
Which was the last straw, in a string of events that included many ‘last straws.’  
  
He was so overwhelmingly frustrated with those two idiots that he didn’t know if he needed a really good fucking orgasm, or something to throw at the wall. He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, before the plate on his nightstand went flying into his wall.  
  
He exasperatedly opened up a new iMessage group, tagging the two numbnuts responsible for his raised blood pressure.  
  
**Auston**  
_Both of you are fucking assholes, I hope you’re happy with yourselves_  
  
He left it at that, so they both knew he was fucking pissed. He expected apologies once he felt his phone buzzing; but, as he should have anticipated, nothing goes as expected with those two.  
  
**Mitch**  
_Chuky, we made it!!!! Groupchat is step one, we’re fucking killing this shit!!_  
  
Which was…decidedly not an apology.  
  
**Chuky**  
_It’s lit!!!!_  
  
Chuky sent back, accompanied with at least 20 praying emojis.  
  
**Mitch**  
_Kinda proud of us tbh_  
  
Which meant…  
  
**Auston**  
_Tell me you idiots didn’t plan this…_  
  
**Chuky**  
_Technically, it wasn’t both of us…I just got inspired by Mitchy’s beauty of a story_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Bro, that’s beautiful, fist bumps for you_  
  
That was punctuated with a kissing emoji. It was if Auston wasn’t even present. He knew they were doing it to get under his skin, and he fucking hated to admit it, but it was working like a charm. They had him so mangled he wasn’t even sure if he would get any sleep at this point.  
  
**Mitch**  
_Wow, so much inspiring happening today ;)_  
  
Which he knew was directed at him. However, in the time it took him to draft a response that both ignored his text and told Mitch to go fuck himself without seeming too obvious, the two had already blown past that point in the conversation.  
  
**Chuky**  
_Guys, I’m having a problem here. Black or Blue suit?_  
  
Mitch’s reply was instantaneous.  
  
**Mitch**  
_Blue, baby, blue!!!_  
  
Auston rolled his eyes. God, he couldn’t believe this.  
  
**Chuky**  
_Aus?_  
  
He scoffed. Like Chuky really gave two shits about his opinion.  
  
**Auston**  
_I don’t care, wear whatever._  
  
The group chat was silent for a few seconds, and Auston could tell Chuky didn’t take his words lightly. From the near spam speed of the messages incoming in the group chat; this radio silence, even for a few seconds, was increasing the tension in his frame. He felt like he was about to snap.  
  
**Auston**  
_Blue. But don’t you dare pair it with a blue shirt. Wear a cream dress shirt and the maroon tie your mom bought you for your birthday._  
  
**Chuky**  
_Thanks bby <333_  
  
The petname? He was going to pretend he didn’t even see it.  
  
**Mitch**  
_See??? Told you he was good with clothes shit!!!_  
  
Were they talking to each other in another chat too? Fuck, he was so screwed.  
  
**Chuky**  
_You da best Mitchy <333_  
  
He knew they were laying it on thick to get him riled up. He wasn’t so far gone to notice that. Still, he couldn’t help his biting response.  
  
**Auston**

 _Well aren’t you two perfect for each other_  
  
Predictably, that had the two of them sending rapid messages again, so much so that it felt like there were way more than 3 people in the groupchat.  
  
**Chuky**  
_Mitchy, something tells me Aus is pissed…_  
  
**Mitch**  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, and when you smile at the ground you don’t know, oh-oh! You don’t know you’re beautiful! <3_  
  
**Mitch**  
_I do, because I’m a great boyfriend who loves you so much, and thinks you’re extremely beautiful <3_  
  
**Chuky**  
_Lol you’re such a kiss ass_  
  
**Chuky**  
_At least we both have it in common that we want to kiss Matty’s ass ;)_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Damn that was smooth Chuky, got me flustered like a little girl over here_  
  
Auston had just about enough of this. He was getting cranky, and just needed to fucking sleep, without feeling overwhelmed by their combined presence.  
  
**Auston**  
_Exactly like I said, perfect for each other._  
  
**Mitch**  
_Shitttt_  
  
**Chuky**  
_If we’re perfect for each other, then that also means we’re perfect for you. Funny that it’s taking so much convincing, when you just readily admitted it to yourself??_  
  
Which, fuck. He had absolutely no response.  
  
He angrily jammed his home screen button as he turned his settings to ‘do not disturb.’ He needed sleep, and these fuckers needed to stop _talking._  
  
Just before he plugged his phone into his docking station to charge, his eyes caught the silent text notification bubble at the top of his screen.  
  
**Mitch**  
_OUUUUU GET ITTTT CHUKY. Over here being rational and shit_  
  
Auston huffed as he resolutely shifted over to his other side, his back facing the docking station. And yes, he definitely felt just as petty as he looked.  
  
He just hoped when he woke up they dropped it once and for all.  
  
His optimism wasn’t at its highest, but he remembered that sometimes, miracles _do_ happen.

 

+++++++++

  
  
In Auston’s case, miracles do _not_ happen.  
  
He grumpily shut off his noisy alarm, accidentally knocking his iPhone off of the charging station. He reached for the phone, slumping back down into his bed with a groan when he saw all of the text notifications. There were so many that he actually had to scroll down on his home screen, before he even unlocked his phone.  
  
Ugh.  
  
It was an unrealistic idea to think that they would ever quit. A nice, but unrealistic thought.  
  
When he opened the conversation, he could easily see that half of the notifications were of Chuky and Mitch volleying his name back and forth in all caps. It took much longer than it should for him to reach the point in conversation when the two dolts _finally_ realized that Auston wasn’t replying back.  
  
**Chuky**  
_Mitchy, I think our favourite brooding number one pick has us on ‘do not disturb.’_  
  
**Mitch**  
_LOL NO FUCKING WAY. I think you’re right tho tbh_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Auston??_  
  
**Chuky**  
_Matty!!!!_  
  
And then began their competition on who could annoy Auston the quickest. Auston wasn’t ashamed to admit that Chuky was winning by a landslide. He sighed in a resigned manner as he felt his phone vibrate again.  
  
It was Chuky texting the groupchat again. Speak of the devil and his well-muscled 6’2 ass will appear.  
  
**Chuky**  
_Idk man, I still feel like Ariel wins…like she literally has seashells for boobs_  
  
Which…what? Confused, Auston rapidly scrolled down to the most recent messages that he skipped over. Baffled, he realized that they were having a heated debate on the best Disney princess. Mitch was passionately opinionated on Anastasia being the best princess, with Chuky claiming Ariel as the winner.  
  
**Mitch**  
_You’re fucked. Ariel has a seashell bikini top, you fucking dork. And Anastasia is all grown, she don’t need no man or jewels. I respekt that._  
  
Auston rolled his eyes, an action he seemed to be doing more and more as he found himself deeper in this ridiculous conversation.  
  
**Auston**  
_Something tells me you two morons didn’t have a pre-game nap_  
  
The responses came flooding back, still silent because of ‘do not disturb’ mode.  
  
**Chuky**  
_Sleeping beauty’s awake!!!!_  
  
**Chuky**  
_See what I did there, Mitchy???? ;)_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Proud of you Chuky!! :D_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Also hi babe!! I hope you had an amazing nap, because you’re amazing!! <333_  
  
Auston’ eyes pinched in distrust.  
  
**Auston**  
_…what do you want?_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Oh nothing…just for you to prove why Anastasia is a million times more supreme than some Little Mermaid. :) :)_  
  
Auston quietly snorted at the pun.  
  
**Auston**  
_You guys are both idiots, and this argument is dumb, End of story._  
  
**Mitch**  
_Aus, you’re supposed to side with me tf, none of this diplomatic bullshit_  
  
Auston rolled his eyes as he raised himself out of bed. He reached for his suit off the hanger on his closet door. His mom still insisted on setting up his suits before each game. He huffed fondly as he haphazardly threw his suit on his bed. He jogged into the washroom and quickly brushed his teeth, and glanced over his skin, looking for any blemishes.  
  
Mitch already had to put up with his weird hairline and upturned nose, Auston figured the least he could do was make sure his skin was in top condition. Never let it be said that Auston wasn’t a considerate boyfriend.  
  
Satisfied with the condition of his skin, he retreated back into his room. He threw on his suit nearly subconsciously, as it was nearly second nature to him now. He checked his phone as he wrapped his tie around his neck, scoffing at the combined 10 text notifications he had from the groupchat.  
  
He opened the chat, scanning over the messages, realizing that it mostly consistent of their continued argument on who was the best Disney princess. New combative texts popped up as Auston typed out his message to Mitch.  
  
**Auston**  
_Hate to interrupt this super important conversation you guys are having, but I’ll be at your place in 30 Mitch. Be ready when I get there, or I swear to god…_  
  
**Chuky**  
_…swear to god what? Gotta give us something to visualize here Matty ;)_  
  
**Mitch**  
_Promises, promises ;)_  
  
Auston scoffed while he shook his head. They were trying to kill him, he’d finally confirmed it.  
  
**Auston**  
_29 minutes…_  
  
He pocketed his phone, feeling it buzz multiple times in the pocket of his dress pants as he walked downstairs. Sliding his plate into the sink, he reached over to kiss his mama’s cheek as she sat at the kitchen island, hunched over a magazine.  
  
“ _Hola, papi,_ ” she murmured as she reached to return the peck on his cheek. “Did you have a good sleep?”  
  
Auston nodded as he pulled back, fidgeting with his cufflinks. “Yeah, it was okay, I guess,” he replied blandly.  
  
His mama saw right through it. “What’s wrong? Are you nervous for the game tonight?” She asked as she leaned up to smooth his overgrown hair off his forehead.  
  
He thought about it for a moment. _Technically,_ he was nervous for the game. He just didn’t specify who exactly he was nervous about. So sure, they’d go with that. “Yeah, I guess so. I’m just feeling a bit off today.”  
  
He could see the worry flare in her eyes, and immediately opened his mouth to reassure her. “I’m fine mama, seriously. Just not as in it today.”  
  
“I’ll make some tortilla soup tonight, Mijo, you can have it tomorrow,” she said, smiling hopefully.  
  
As Auston thought it over, there honestly wasn’t much that his mama’s tortilla soup couldn’t fix. He figured that this whole situation deserved some comfort food that was most definitely _not_ contained in his meal plans.  
  
“Gracias mama, I’m sure that’ll help.” He spoke lovingly to her.  
  
Her returning smile was nearly blinding. It already made him feel exponentially better. Though his parents weren’t coming to his game tonight, he knew they’d be watching on TSN, virtually present like they had been in many of his international games with Team USA.  
  
She helped his fumbling hands with his cufflinks, securing them as Auston mentally readied himself for what was sure to be a painful car ride over to the ACC. “Good luck tonight, I know it’ll be tough playing against Matthew for the first time.” She smiled knowingly, guessing that the match-up was what was causing Auston stress.  
  
In a way, she was completely correct.  
  
“Speaking of-“ his mouth began to form words independently of his brain’s wishes. “Mitch and I are probably going to hang out at his for a bit after the game, and Chuky’s probably going to come over… y’know to catch up.”  
  
_And definitely not engage in a threesome with her son, no way was that happening._  
  
His mama understood the question that he wasn’t asking. “Of course you can stay over at Mitch’s tonight, but you boys don’t be getting up to any trouble,” his mama said jokingly as she winked at him.  
  
If only her worries were founded in her son participating in some underage drinking.  
  
Auston choked out a high-pitched laugh, and quickly made his way to the front door before he turned too red. He grabbed a bottle of water and a banana on his way out of the kitchen, quickly pecking his mama on the forehead before he left.  
  
Peeling out of his driveway, he began the trek from Etobicoke to downtown Toronto.

 

+++++++++

  
  
By the time he reached the Spadina exit on the Gardiner, he was wound so tightly from the stress of Toronto highway traffic that his knuckles were a stark white against the black leather interior of his car. He was so fired up from the drive that he had to stop himself from speeding right off the exit ramp. Rolling his shoulders, he forced himself to become calm. Seriously, one would think he would be used to this now.  
  
However, there was also the fact that downtown Toronto was a shitshow of construction and even shittier drivers. He even forgot to give his daily eyeroll at the memory of Jake claiming the Gardiner Expressway was named after him, that’s how out of sorts he was for today.  
  
Weaving around parked cars and near suicidal cab drivers, Auston barely contained his road rage when a slick black Mercedes obnoxiously merged across three lanes of traffic to beat him to the red light. Irritated, he stared over his wheel at the driver to give him a dirty look, and Auston clocked exactly when the driver realized that he’d cut off _the_ Auston Matthews (Mitch’s words, not his.)  
  
The driver gave him a sheepish wave as the light turned, and Auston forced himself to smile back and nod. Getting recognized through a windshield, that was probably a new record for him. Only in fucking Toronto.  
  
Laughing to himself while shaking his head, he turned onto Bremner Boulevard, glancing at the ACC as he continued down toward Mitch’s condo. At this time of day, the courtyard was empty, with no foot traffic around the arena. He knew that in a couple hours time, the area would be swarmed with fans, all paying for a ticket to watch him play tonight.  
  
To watch him and Mitch play against Chuky.  
  
He tried not to get too sentimental about his life as he pulled up to Mitch’s complex, but it still blindsided him once in a while. Cutting his ignition, he pulled out his phone out of his suit pocket, decidedly ignoring the 42 text notifications popping up from that infernal groupchat.  
  
Opening his conversation with Mitch, he began to type his text.  
  
**Auston**  
_Babe I’m outside_  
  
In true Mitch fashion, his reply was swift.  
  
**Mitch**  
_You’re gonna be so proud, I’m actually ready to go_  
  
His text was punctuated with multiple celebration emojis.  
  
**Mitch**  
_Also because I’m an incredible bro, I’m not gonna mention the fact that it took you waaaayyy longer than 30 mins to get here. Be down in two_  
  
Auston rolled his eyes affectionately and fiddled with the radio as he waited for Mitch to come downstairs. Though Auston preferred to drive in silence, Mitch thought it was way too awkward and would blast the most obnoxious tunes off his iPhone in revenge. Auston realized early on that the best way to combat this was to set the radio on before Mitch entered the car and had a chance to hook up his aux cord.  
  
When he heard the opening of the passenger door, he looked up to see Mitch’s smiling face climbing in. “Hey,” Mitch said as he leaned across the console to quickly press a kiss to Auston’s smiling lips.  
  
As Mitch fumbled slightly with his seatbelt, he nodded exaggeratedly at the Drake song that was filtering out of the speakers. “Toronto-boy, respect that,” Mitch said as he started jokingly bopping his head.  
  
“You look good,” Auston murmured appreciatively as he glanced over the navy two piece that he had helped him pick out at the beginning of the season. Auston wondered sometimes who he was in a past life to deserve this; seeing his boyfriend dressed to the nines every other day.  
  
There was also the fact that Mitch played some beautiful hockey, but he wasn’t going to stroke his ego more than he already had.  
  
He watched as Mitch’s eyes slid over to him, soft in their obvious pleasure at his compliment. “Stop, I’m blushing,” Mitch said jokingly, but Auston could see a fine dusting of pink over the top of his cheekbones that definitely weren’t in on the joke.  
  
“Could fill it out a little better though,” Auston joked back.  
  
The eye-roll was immediate, and Auston laughed aloud. Skinny jokes were forever going to follow Mitch, especially when they were so effective. “My most sincere apologies,” Mitch began sarcastically. “We can’t all have thighs that are as big as toddlers,” he continued, lightly running his hand over Auston’s flexed thigh and squeezing into the muscle.  
  
Auston tried to contain a muted groan. They would never make it to the rink on time if they continued on this train of thought.  
  
“Arms aren’t bad either,” Mitch continued as he trailed his hand up Auston’s suit jacket. Turning his head, Auston watched as Mitch’s expression dropped into outrage as he fingered the material of Auston’s suit. “Are you kidding me?” He asked indignantly.  
  
“Uh, no?” Auston tried, not comprehending the sudden shift in attitude.  
  
“Ugh, _bro!_ ” Mitch voiced in a frustrated tone. “We were supposed to do matching blue suits!”  
  
Auston didn’t comment on the _bro_ thing. He figured he was in enough shit already. “When was this even decided?” And at Mitch’s expression, he quickly added on to his statement. “Not that I would have at all agreed to it.”  
  
“Me and Chuky decided like, fifteen minutes ago.”At Auston’s expectant expression, Mitch’s face dawned in realization. “Which you were driving for, right,” he drawled out. “Okay fine, no harm no foul.” And after that, Mitch’s face brightened again.  
  
Auston shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
“But I must admit, you don’t look too bad yourself,” Mitch continued, patting down his pockets, Auston guessed he was looking for his phone. “You looking to impress someone?”  
  
Auston smiled as he felt himself flush happily at the praise, and smirked over at Mitch. “Is it working?” He responded flirtatiously.  
  
“Most definitely, I’m embracing my inner puckbunny over here,” Mitch said jokingly as he mimicked a cartoon character’s heart eyes, his tongue lolling and everything. “Aha!” Mitch shouted in triumph as he pulled a colourful package out of his breast pocket.  
  
Auston’s laugh was cut off as he instead huffed dramatically. “Fuck’s sake,” he drew out over-exaggeratedly as he rolled down all of the windows in the car. “Couldn’t you have eaten them before you got in?” Auston whined as he watched Mitch tear open the packaging.  
  
In response, Mitch rolled his eyes as he shoved a handful of Skittles into his mouth. “Quit being a little bitch, they don’t even smell that sweet.” He said with his mouth open, chomping unattractively on the mass of sugar in his mouth.  
  
Fuck, if this wasn’t love, he didn’t know what was.  
  
Auston could handle a lot of things. He could handle grown men hurtling their 200 pound bodies at him, could handle eating unseasoned chicken with pasta for the majority of his year. What he _couldn’t_ handle was the sickly sweet smell of Skittles, which Mitch more often than not ate in his car on their way to the ACC.  
  
And the thing about his car?  
  
He couldn’t escape when he heard that package crinkling.  
  
He quickly turned his key, feeling his SUV rumble back to life. Peeling out of the illegal parking spot he nabbed near the entrance to Mitch’s building, he was intent on getting them to the ACC as fast as possible. He wished that it was noble thinking that was pushing his foot harder into the gas pedal, but his only desire at that moment was to get the _fuck_ of the car that was starting to contain more sugar than oxygen.  
  
Noticing Auston’s pinched face, Mitch scoffed dramatically. “Seriously, you’re like a pregnant woman, but only with the smell of Skittles. Mind informing me on how the fuck that works?”  
  
“You’re a professional athlete who eats a pack of Skittles before a game, mind telling me how the fuck _that_ works?” Auston knew he was being petty, be he honestly just couldn’t stand the overwhelming sweetness that was suffocating him in the car.  
  
Mitch rolled his eyes, stuffing another handful of Skittles into his mouth. Auston couldn’t help but crack, grinning at his boyfriend’s goofy antics. “How was traffic getting down here?” Mitch asked earnestly as he smoothly intertwined their fingers to rest over the center console.  
  
Auston quickly smiled down at their loosely clasped hands. “Ugh,” was his only response.

  
He watched as Mitch winced in sympathy before he crammed another handful of Skittles into the half-eaten warzone in his mouth. “Sucks bro. But,” he drew out the word, “this could have all been avoided _if_ -“ He cut himself off as Auston leveled him with a look as they pulled up to a red light. “Yeah, I’ll just stop myself there.” He laughed to himself at Auston’s expression.  
  
Auston smiled at his boyfriend and gently gave their hands a squeeze, before turning his eyes back to the road. “Good idea Mitch.”  
  
“I always have the best ones,” Mitch parried back, loud smacks of his jaw illustrating his battle with the clump of Skittles in his mouth.  
  
He recognized that it was a borderline fixation he had with the Skittles. But come on, who the fuck needs to eat a pack of Skittles as a pre-game ritual? His boyfriend apparently. But, he knew a good thing when he had it; so despite Mitch’s disgusting pre-game ritual, Auston figured he was worth keeping around.  
  
“Speaking of having the best ideas,” Mitch began innocently, and Auston realized he may have been a bit premature in his previous thoughts. “Chuky.” He said seriously as Auston pulled into his spot at the player entrance.  
  
“Mitch,” he whined as untangled their hands to shift into park and turn off the car.  
  
“Aus, we have to talk about this,” Mitch said in an uncharacteristically serious voice. It was the reason why Auston was hanging off his every word. When he glanced over at Mitch, he looked small in his seat, fidgeting nervously with his hands.  
  
Auston sighed again. He _really_ didn’t want to talk about this. But, knowing Mitch’s tenacity like he did, he knew that it wouldn’t get pretty if Auston kept refusing him.  
  
“Mitch, I just need to think about this,” Auston began vaguely, though his statement did have some merit. He _did_ need to think about this; think about if he could survive with the two of them controlling his release.  
  
“I know, and I understand that babe, I do,” Mitch reached out to hold his hands. “But can you put this in perspective? A great buddy that we’ve both fucked, both enjoyed fucking, comes to town and wants a threesome with all of us. Shit like that doesn’t happen too often, Aus.”  
  
Auston nodded his head. He understood what a fluke it was. “I know, I get it Mitch.”  
  
“Then why aren’t you going for this like I am? Are you being possessive or something?” Mitch questioned as he shifted towards Auston in his seat.  
  
Auston shook his head. “No, I would never be possessive like that…that’s super not chill.” He said eloquently.  
  
“Okay good, but like-“ Mitch cut himself off, looking thoughtfully towards the arena through the windshield. “Is it Chuky? Are you worried about… I don’t know, liking him more than me?” Mitch questioned quietly as he averted his eyes.  
  
“God, Mitch, no; not at all,” he reached his hand out to fit his thumb over Mitch’s sharp cheekbone, gently sweeping over Mitch’s soft skin. “ _Sweetheart_ , never. I know you and I are it, I promise it’s nothing to do with that.” He leaned over the console, straining his long torso as he leaned his forehead against Mitch’s. He softly pressed a kiss into Mitch’s forehead, as he tried to convey his undeniable devotion to Mitch.  
  
He felt Mitch’s breath hitch softly, and Auston smiled in response, leaning down to capture Mitch’s parted lips between his. His hand continued the soothing movements down from Mitch’s hairline, as he stole gentle, sipping kisses from Mitch’s lips.  
  
They existed in their own little bubble, sharing reassuring brushes of their lips that cemented what they both felt before they could even put words to it; they were in this, for the long haul. Auston’s tongue lightly traced the seam at which their lips softly moved, not breaching, but teasing in its assault. By the smile Auston felt, Mitch was of the same mentality.  
  
When they were reduced to mere caresses, and the occasional peck, Mitch pulled back. Auston kept his eyes locked on Mitch’s reddened swollen lips, mentally trying to figure out exactly how much time they had to themselves before they were late to pre-game. How much time they could be _them_ , before they had to act their roles in front of the cameras.  
  
And then Mitch laughed, the lightness of it ceasing Auston’s thoughts entirely.  
  
“Good, ‘cause I’m quite the catch y’know,” Mitch responded with a sort of watery laugh, and it took Auston a minute to clear the fog in his brain.  
  
“The best,” he responded dazedly with a sappy smile.  
  
The dazzling grin Auston received in return was worth it for the amount of times he would get chirped for that statement in the future. God, he just loved this kid so much sometimes.  
  
“We’re good?” Auston questioned as his eyes trailed reverently over Mitch’s face.  
  
“So good,” Mitch replied breathlessly as he closed the space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Didn't mean to turn Mitch into a true Toronto Mans, but y'know. Groupchats, they change a person.  
>   
> Smut is up next! ;)  
>   
> Comments and kudos feed the author's dirty mind, so let me know what you think! :)  
> 


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auston bends over backwards for Mitch, literally.
> 
> Willie's a good bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz, pals. Uni's fully intending on kicking my ass as hard as it can going into the summer. Hope this suffices in the meantime. <3

 

By the time they’d extracted themselves from Auston’s rapidly steaming up car, it was much nearer to pre-game than they’d ever left it. As rookies, they usually liked to make a good appearance by showing up earlier than most of the guys.

They walked through the player entrance, speedily greeting the security guards as they passed. Peering at his watch, Auston sighed. “Mitch, I don’t think we’re gonna have enough time to go our usual way.” He sighed, referencing the nonsensically long route they usually took through the arena, which had become a sort of non-superstitious element of their pre-game ritual.

Mitch looked affronted at the thought of changing their normal route. “Nuh-uh. No way,” he shook his head emphatically. “We have to say hi to Steve and Mack. They’d be so pissed if we left them hanging without any notice.”

Auston reckoned they really wouldn’t be all that upset, but who knew. It may have been Mitch’s puppy eyes that convinced him, but he’d take that to the grave.

Damn his boyfriend’s big heart. And his puppy eyes. Fuck them too.

Auston rolled his eyes good naturedly as he sighed. “We’ll have to run it then.”

Auston caught Mitch’s mischievous smirk and knew immediately what was going to happen next would not bode well for him. “ _You_. You’re gonna have to run it.”

Auston could guess where this train of thought was leading. “Because I’m going to piggyback you?”

The answering nod was enough to seal his fate. “Think of it as a really good warm-up for those thick thighs,” Mitch said as he stared at Auston in a way that he recognized immediately. Mitch’s hooded eyes indicated that in his head, Auston was wearing significantly less layers than he was currently wearing.

Laughing, Auston bent down. “Come on then,” he braced himself as he felt Mitch jump onto his back.

They were so not dressed for this. One of them was going to rip their suits, he was nearly sure of it. And he had an inkling it was going to be him.

“Wow, it’s so tall up here,” Mitch said in mock-awe when Auston straightened up. He locked his arms around Auston’s torso and smushed his face into Auston’s neck.

“Feeling a different temperature up there?” Auston added jokingly.

“Totally, now giddy up horsie!” Mitch yelled as he excitedly dug his knees into Auston’s sides.

_He was literally dating a four year old._

A fucking lanky four year old at that. As Auston began to jog along the corridor, he could feel the way Mitch’s bony shoulders dug into his back. Evidently he needed more of his mom’s tortilla soup. Speaking of…

“Hey, my mom’s making tortilla soup tonight,” Auston spoke between his controlled breaths. It was a light jog, but he also had 170 pounds of dead weight clinging to his back.

“Awesome!” Mitch was well aware of Ema’s mission to fatten him up and was wholeheartedly in agreement. Auston, who had to fight a bit harder to keep the pounds off, was secretly jealous of Mitch’s ability to eat whatever he wanted, still maintaining his stick like figure. “We’ll have it _tomorrow_.”

He didn’t even have to be looking to know Mitch had a stupid smirk on his face. He picked up the pace a bit as he rounded the corner into the main lobby of the ACC. It was here that they would stray off the main path to take their long route.

It was also where the cameras for Sportsnet and TSN filmed the player entrances. _Shit._

He took two further steps and froze, as the cameramen began to notice their appearance in the doorway. Mitch ruthlessly dug his knees into Auston’s sides again, and Auston’s face pinched at the unexpected jabs. “Onward!” Mitch gestured forwards with pointed fingers, as if he were straight out of the Middle Ages.

Auston obliged, and began to increase his speed again, resolutely looking forward.

“Faster!” Mitch yelled, laughing hysterically as Auston sped through the lobby, with Mitch struggling to hold on as he was bounced around, nearly falling off of Auston’s back. One look at the stunned expressions of the cameraman had Auston dissolving into a fit of laughter as well, so they probably looked completely bonkers as Auston sprinted through the hallway, banking off left towards their normal route.

Once they cleared the range of the cameras, turning into the corridor, Auston dropped Mitch as they both tried, and failed, to catch their breath between their laughs.

“Aus, oh my god, I totally forgot about the cameras,” Mitch spoke brokenly through his giggles. “This is why you need to decide shit!”

“So did I,” Auston replied, breathless. He realized that the footage would have Pierre Maguire and James Duthie creaming themselves tonight. He smirked when he thought about how it would be all over the highlight reel tomorrow on TSN.

When he relayed this to Mitch, it further intensified his laughs, to where he was bent over and clutching his stomach. It was the combination of the rush of excitement of doing something so risky and dumb, and the genuine hilarity of the event that had them clutching the walls for support.

“Mitch-- Mitch,” Auston huffed through his dying down laughter. “We need to get going, we’re gonna be late.”

“Shit, you’re right, let’s go,” Mitch said as he took off running himself, leaving Auston behind to catch up to him.

Thankfully, their breakneck speed allowed them to say a quick hello to Steve and Mack before looping back towards the dressing rooms.

When they stumbled in, breathless and pushing each other to get in, they definitely attracted some attention from their teammates. Auston haphazardly swiped at the light sweat that was gathering on his forehead, at least attempting to make himself presentable for his teammates.

He should have realized it would only implicate him further.

“Cuttin’ it real close, eh boys?” Willie called across the locker room, to the accompanying cat calls and whistles from his teammates.

“They probably took the _long_ route again,” Marty said as he nudged Naz, both of them falling over into laughs.

“Steve and Mack are really nice guys ok,” Mitch began in an upset tone, but when Auston glanced over at him he winked back, a sly thing to indicate he was in on the joke.

“Naming body parts now are we?” Willie continued, entertainment clear on his face. “Can I guess which one’s Steve?”

Auston couldn’t help but smirk at Willie’s comment; it was rare to receive a semi-decent joke from Willie, and even more rare to have one that actually made sense.

“Hey, lay off them guys,” Mo began in a serious tone, which Auston was more than thankful for. Until he continued with the second part of his statement. “If they want to fuck in a janitor’s closet like hormonal teenage jackrabbits, then who are we to judge?” He said with a smirk as the rest of their teammates began to laugh and jokingly shove Mo for his comment.

“Fuck off,” Auston replied easily as he lightly checked Mo on his way to his stall. Sitting down in his stall, he quickly removed his suit jacket and loosened the buttons in his cuffs, already feeling too constricted in his tailored suit.

It was saying something when he nearly missed the days of midget hockey, when his parents were still buying clothes too big for him, clothes that he could _grow_ into.

He peered around the locker room at the various stages of pre-game rituals. Freddy was reading the joke on the wrapping paper of the hubba bubba he’d just popped into his mouth, before crumpling it and throwing it over his left shoulder. Naz and JVR were fighting over the music being played in the locker room, as always. Naz was making his case for some Kendrick Lamar, whereas JVR was insistent on blaring shitty europop.

The familiarity of these routines settled in his mind, and he couldn’t deny the calming effect it had over him. As he immersed himself into the newfound calm that he’d been searching for all day, he glanced across the locker room and caught Mitch sticking his tongue out at him as Marty made a joke to Mitch’s left.

Shaking his head with a smile on his face, he began to change into his underarmour, his internal clock setting the speed at which he shucked his suit. Taking a sip of the pre-workout in his water bottle, he glanced down as his phone lit up with a new text.

Though he knew he shouldn’t be on his phone this soon before a game, his curiosity got the better of him and he reached down for his phone. Unsurprisingly, it was another notification from the rage-inducing groupchat, which had since been named in his absence.

_North America’s Darlings (who are trying to make a threesome happen.)_

Auston literally could not even.

Snorting loudly, he looked over at Mitch, who he was sure was responsible for the horrid name. However, he saw how engrossed Mitch was in his phone, eyes pinching as he read the text that had notified both of their phones. When Mitch raised his eyes, somehow feeling Auston’s on him, his face was drooped in an adorable pout. Mitch held the look as Auston stared at him curiously.

Mitch raised his phone and shook it to get Auston’s attention. He huffed a frustrated breath as his eyes dropped back to his phone, typing back a response, presumably to Chuky’s text.

Admittedly, now he was a bit afraid to open the groupchat. Sighing to himself, he opened the chat, and was met…with a lot of text.

An entire paragraph, actually.

**Chuky**

_Just wanted to say independent of the stuff that’s going on with us rn, you guys are some of the best teammates and friends I’ve ever had. It’s been such a genuine pleasure playing with you both, and it’s going to be even more fun playing against you guys. I’m so happy that the both of you found each other, and that you’re bringing excitement back into Toronto. Best of luck tonight, you’ll need it. ;) –Chuks_

Auston scanned over the message multiple times, feeling his throat choke up with emotion. Chuky wasn’t one to shout his feelings from the CN Tower, but when he did it made it all the more genuine. Thinking back to Mitch’s expression, he was sure his was pretty similar at this point.

Looking up, he met the steely expression that Mitch was carrying. Mitch raised his brows, and Auston understood his unspoken message loud and clear. Honestly, he couldn’t really believe he was turning down Chuky either, especially when he was sending them messages like that.

He nodded at Mitch, and watched as Mitch held his eye contact for a second longer, before nodding back. Message received.

He felt his phone buzz again, and he opened Mitch’s returning text.

**Mitch**

_Chuky tf, I’m like 2 seconds away from crying before our game, why you doing me like this tho_

**Mitch**

_Also you are such a beauty, all of what you said is reciprocated in spades buddy, love you <333_

Auston began to chuckle at Mitch’s first text, but stopped when he caught Mitch trying to hide his sniffling by covering his nose with his under shirt. When his slightly watery eyes met Auston’s, which were crinkled in humour, he flipped him off in response.

**Auston**

_Can confirm, Mitch is definitely tearing up in the locker room, will provide updates when everyone else notices_

**Auston**

_And thanks Chuky, you know how much we both care for you, and are cheering you on in Calgary. But not tonight, because we’re gonna wipe you. ;) Try not to be too much of a shit-disturber tonight, k? <3_

Auston sent his last text with baited breath, hoping that what he texted wasn’t too much. When he heard Mitch’s laugh across the locker room a second later, he knew he got it right. Turning off his phone and throwing it into his locker, he began to focus himself on the game tonight, feeling much lighter than he had previously.

Naz had evidently won his battle against JVR, as ‘King Kunta’ by Kendrick Lamar began to blast through the locker room. He watched as JVR sulked off to his stall, shoving his headphones over his head moodily.

Auston absentmindedly nodded along to the song as he messily hung his suit in his locker. Trying to further pump himself up for the game, he distractedly mumbled along to the lyrics, knowing them off by heart.

There was something to be said about locker room playlists. And the fact that they never _fucking_ changed.

Willie slipped into his stall beside Auston, and they both began the task of clasping their gear over their underarmour. “You good Matty? You have your thinking face on,” Willie said as he stretched out in his seat beside Auston. “We should always be worried when you start thinking.” He added on jokingly.

“Fuck off,” Auston retorted back, not missing a beat. “Yeah, I’m a lot better, thanks for asking buddy,” he nudged Willie’s shoulder, knowing his winger was wondering about what had Auston so thrown off during practice.

“Good,” Willie replied with his own nudge. “It’s nothing to do with Mitch, right?” He whispered privately, which was drowned out by the tsunami of locker room noise.

Auston felt his smile pull at the corners of his mouth. As a result of Toronto’s media, Willie was known as a mischievous bachelor, but TSN and the like failed to ever get to know the earnest, serious side of Willie that cared for his teammates as if they were his brothers. The side that would put his own happiness and interests aside for a teammate that was going through a rough time.

“No, we’re completely good,” Auston answered to Willie’s smile. “If I’m being totally honest, which you can’t repeat to anyone by the way,” Auston said sternly as he wagged a finger at Willie, “I’m kind of nervous to play against Chuky for the first time. When we weren’t playing together at UNTDP, we were in completely different leagues.”

Never mind the fact that they were also playing in different countries…but, semantics.

Willie nodded sagely as he considered Auston’s statement, trying to look as mature as he could before Auston freaked out on him for not taking his feelings seriously. “That makes sense. It’s always hard playing against buddies for the first time. I can see how it would suck more with Chuky. The guy plays some fucking sexy hockey.” Willie replied, a little dreamily.

 _Ugh, not him too._  

“Willie focus,” Auston snapped. “Stop fangirling over him for like two seconds and help me out here.”

“Can you blame me?” Willie replied heatedly. “He plays with confidence, and gives absolutely no fucks. And his hands are pretty fucking good too.” Willie dissected Chuky’s playing style as if Auston hadn’t been playing with the guy since he was fourteen. “Can you imagine what he’d be like between the sheets? Oh baby,” he drew out as he jokingly fanned himself.

“For fuck’s sake,” Auston rolled his eyes, scoffing at his teammate’s antics.

“Heard some things about that too, y’know,” Willie continued, looking at Auston through a sly smirk. “Heard about his tour of the U.S, if you know what I mean,” Willie said as he winked; an over the top thing that completely destroyed any sense of subtlety.

“Willie,” he warned.

“No judgment buddy, a nice tour of the desert is nice every once and a while-“ he was cut off as Auston clapped the back of his head with a stinging smack. Willie couldn’t even continue through his muffled laughs.

“Shut up, you fucking jackass,” Auston replied, though he couldn’t deny the banter helped his headspace. _This_ he knew. Joking around with his (asshole) teammates, and preparing for the game ahead of them.

“Seriously though,” Willie continued through his sparse laughs. “Is his dick magical? I keep hearing it’s magical.”

“It’s not fucking _magical_ ,” he retorted, and then caught himself in thought. “Definitely bigger than average though,” he tacked on as an afterthought.

He and Willie looked each other with gob smacked expressions. _Fuck_. He couldn’t believe he’d said that out loud.

“Dude!” Willie exclaimed in delight. “My fucking idol, right here,” he said as he shook Auston’s shoulders.

“Good to know I have your support,” Auston commented sarcastically, but he couldn’t deny the sliver of truth in his statement. He knew Willie would always have his back, no matter what.

“Details, I want all of them,” Willie shifted on his chair so he was facing Auston, readying himself for gossip like the teenage girl he was.

Auston cast a look around the room, at his teammates that were immersed in their own conversations, not paying them any attention. “Will, we’ve got like 45 minutes before puck drop,” he said, glancing up at the clock mounted above the exit. They’d be leaving to start pre-game warm-up any minute now.

And he and Willie _still_ weren’t fucking dressed.

He watched as Willie looked up to the clock as well, and the resulting pout when he realized he couldn’t argue back with Auston. They both began to tape their socks as Willie spoke again.

“Truly, I’m disappointed Matty, you know I’m always a kiss and tell kind of guy, especially with you,” he guilt-tripped, with his voice muffled as he bent over to tape his ankles.

“The difference being that I never actually ask for those details,” Auston quipped back.

“Bullshit, you love our sex chitchat, don’t even front,” Willie said as he began strapping his skates. “But maybe I can make some new details tonight…you know what Chuky’s up to after the game?” He asked deviously.

Was…was Willie asking him to set them up?

He fought the dark tendril of jealously that curled through his stomach. He could feel his mouth pinching as his fingers froze in their position, his loose laces falling against his skates. Subconsciously he looked over at Mitch, who was still engaged in his conversation with Marty, laughing with his bright, wide smile.

Staring at Mitch, combined with the mental image of Chuky in his head, he couldn’t help the thought that fought its way through his mind.

 _Ours._ He’s ours tonight.

He ripped his eyes away from his boyfriend, shocked by the possessive thought that had now settled into his mind and constitution. Chuky was theirs, he’d be damned if he set him up with someone else tonight. Looking back at Willie, he was sure his emotions were easily displayed across his features; his pinched lips, narrowed brows, and flared nostrils.

Based on the widening of Willie’s eyes once they met, Auston was sure he got the message.

What Auston was not expecting was Willie’s reaction.

His elated squeal pierced Auston’s focus, and that of his other teammates. “Oh my god, Auston!” His shove was harder this time, the excitement turning him into a toddler who didn’t know his own strength.

The noise of the room hadn’t quieted per say, but there were definitely more than a few of his teammates watching their interaction curiously. Noticing the stares, Willie awkwardly cleared his throat. “Um, as you were,” he said, his voice wavering slightly.

The guys turned their heads away, mumbling about crazy rookies taking over the team.

“What the fuck, Willie,” Auston muttered as he shoved his teammate back.

“Me ‘what the fuck?’ No, it’s you ‘what the fuck!’” Willie countered excitedly. “This is literally the best news I’ve heard all day, you and Mitch are fucking playas’!”

Auston rolled his eyes, shushing Willie as he did so. “You are so embarrassing, oh my god. And it’s probably not even happening,” Auston divulged, his brain to mouth filter practically non-existent with his closest friend on the team, apart from Mitch of course.

But everyone knew that Mitch was an in an entirely different category of his own for Auston.

“So it might be?” Willie parried back in glee.

“Yes,” Auston whispered, looking around the room to make sure no one was listening. “But seriously, this stays between us. You need to promise me, okay?”

Willie caught the seriousness in his tone, and nodded back in response. “Of course Aus, I would never betray your trust like that,” he clasped Auston’s shoulder tightly and squeezed.

Auston smiled back threateningly in response. “Because if I hear about it in the locker room, I’ll know exactly who let it slip.”

He got an eye-roll in response. “I know, I know, I’m not that dumb.” As he watched Auston’s smirk stretch, he was quick to add on to his statement. “Don’t respond to that.”

Auston laughed in retaliation. “There are times when I don’t even need to say anything.”

They were quiet for a few moments, and hurriedly resumed lacing their skates.

“Dude, seriously, that’s crazy,” Willie began, glancing over at Auston as he pulled his laces tighter. “It’s going to be so much fun, I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thanks buddy,” Auston murmured back, and bumped the fist that Willie was holding out. “And thanks for listening, even though you did fuck all in helping me.”

Willie laughed loudly back at Auston. “Get fucked, my presence itself is therapeutic,” he remarked loudly. Then, lowering his voice, he mumbled under his breath, “however, I really don’t see you having any trouble getting fucked tonight.”

Scandalized, Auston’s mouth dropped, and he whacked Willie in the back of the head with one his gloves, hard enough to garner a yelp of pain from the winger. “You…you absolute shit disturber,” Auston said in a shocked voice.

Willie fell into a fit of hysterics as Auston fumbled over his words. All Auston could do was roll his eyes.

Across the room, he met Mitch’s eyes, who were staring down at Willie in blatant amusement. When he felt Auston’s on him, he looked back at him, smirking at Auston’s exasperated expression. Mitch raised his eyebrow in question, and Auston quickly shook his head back at Mitch.

He wasn’t even sure how to describe what had just gone down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this part, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
